HF 015 Quill with Lyvhyssa
7:40:55 PM Jamaros: As soon as you are alone in your room she turns to you. "Quillyn Rae? Of Enora?" 7:41:17 PM Quill: ... Yes. Who wants to know? How did you find me here? 7:43:19 PM Jamaros: She removes a simple silver ring from her finger. As she does, the dragonborn appearance melts away. the woman standing before you now is elven, but like no elf you've ever seen. Her skin is a stark, pale white, with blue markings along her face in a tribalistic style. Her hair is a frosty blue, and the irises of her eyes are pale enough to be almost invisible. She sort of looks like an Elven version of Rune, in a way. 7:43:54 PM Quill: ... Hmm. Not what I expected under the illusion. 7:44:19 PM Jamaros: "My name is Lyvhyssa, of the Queen's Guard. I serve your lady Aurilandur of the Winter Court." 7:44:26 PM Jamaros: "And I have come to take you home." 7:45:32 PM Quill: Wait, what? Why? 7:46:10 PM Jamaros: "You are in danger. Our intelligence suggests two agents have come through from the Feywild to kill you." 7:46:23 PM Jamaros: "Our lady wishes to protect you within her court." 7:47:13 PM Quill: Wait. Home to Enora, or home to her court? 7:47:31 PM Jamaros: "To the court. To where you truly belong." 7:47:48 PM Jamaros: "You have a pact with our queen, you are one of her subjects now." 7:49:48 PM Jamaros: "We shall head for the Feywild, immediately." 7:49:52 PM Quill: Does this have something to do with the MArquis? 7:50:04 PM Jamaros: "...what would this have to do with the Marquis?" 7:50:22 PM Quill: One of my friends recently had an encounter with him. 7:52:31 PM Quill: Hold on, hold on. I appreciate the queen's kindness, but I'm among friends here. I'm protected-ish. And it's not as if the Feywild is terribly inherently safe for a mortal like myself. 7:54:30 PM Jamaros: "You are not being dumped in the actual Wilds like an unwanted orphan babe, you shall have the full protection of the Queen's Guard. Me and my people know how to better handle this situation than a bunch of mortals not even a century old." 7:54:56 PM Quill: Who are these assassins? 7:55:18 PM Jamaros: "We...don't know...for certain." 7:55:45 PM Quill: Look... what's your name? 7:56:22 PM Jamaros: "Lyvhyssa." 7:58:34 PM Quill: Lyvhyssa. Lovely name, by the way. I have duties here. And responsibilities. This city just came under attack by elements of the Spring Court, did you know that? 7:59:17 PM Jamaros: "We did. We are going to be launching response teams soon." 7:59:37 PM Quill: To the city? 8:00:23 PM Jamaros: "Potentially. We are analyzing our options." 8:02:03 PM Quill: See, that's why you need me here. I'm on good terms with the people that protect this city. Hells, technically I am one of those people. 8:02:55 PM Jamaros: "You do not understand. You are considered a prized asset of the Queen. Your death would make her look bad." 8:03:22 PM Jamaros: "Also, you would die. I'd imagine that'd be unfun for you." 8:05:06 PM Quill: Wait. For all I know, you're the assassin. How do I know you represent the Queen? 8:05:29 PM Quill: ((17 Insight.)) 8:05:41 PM Jamaros: She reaches into her dress, which did not change with her, and pulls out a medal, in the same shape as the crest of your Tome of Shadows. 8:06:06 PM Jamaros: She seems to be truthful, albeit, a bit...cold. :) 8:07:44 PM Jamaros: "If I were the assassin, why would I be even having this conversation. We are alone in your room. There are so many ways I could kill you and escape." 8:07:58 PM Quill: Super comforting! But yeah, I believe you. 8:09:11 PM Jamaros: "Do you even realize what you're throwing away here? I am taking you to a castle! You won't be locked in a dungeon somewhere, you will be living in a court, playing music for a queen, eating fine foods, the works!" 8:11:09 PM Quill: Yes, and that does sound pretty great, but, you know. I have responsibilities here. And friends. And a life. I appreciate the Queen's kindness, but I'm not ready to leave my brief and temporary mortal world just yet. 8:11:35 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa: "...very well, then I shall be staying here." 8:11:51 PM Jamaros: "This room shall need to be expanded if I am to move my supplies in." 8:12:11 PM Jamaros: "And a bed. Sharing one with you would be revolting." 8:13:17 PM Quill: .... how did I know you were going to say that? I mean, not the revolting part, that was surprising and hurtful. But the staying here part. 8:13:42 PM Quill: Quill is going to use Thaumaturgy to throw the door open and call out. "HEY, GUYS. HAVE AN ISSUE HERE." 8:14:24 PM Jamaros: Lyvhyssa ignores you and continues examining the room.